Children of Illéa
by Eadlyn Schreave
Summary: All Maxon and America want is a child, an heir however when they learn that they will never be able to bear one of their own, they have to get creative and an idea emerges- A selection- for children
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! Remember me? (you probably don't haha) so like 3 years ago before the release of 'The heir' I wrote this fan fiction called 'Children of Illéa Honestly it was pretty crap (you'll have to give me the benefit of the doubt since I was only 11 at the time) Anyway, the actual idea wasn't too shabby and I think my writing has improved just a tiny bit so I have decided to kind of make a new revamped version… Children of Illéa…. 2.0? So anyway, I'll say now what I said then- This story is mildly AU and see 10 years after the events of the selection.** **Maxon and America are unable to bear children of their own. Their solution? To hold a selection… for kids! I really hope you enjoy this, I'll try and upload chapters regularly (Which shouldn't be too hard at first since I'm basically just rewriting old chapters!) Please follow and leave a review as I really like constructive criticism!**

America was in tears, her shoulders heaved with silent sobs. Her husband pulled her into tight embrace stroking her hair tenderly letting her cry.

"I just don't understand." She whispered after a long while, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I don't either my love." Said the king.

"We've been trying for months. All I want is a child. Is that too much to ask? Just one baby… an heir to our throne…"

"Perhaps…" Maxon said slowly "Perhaps we should see a fertility doctor."

"What!?" America spluttered.

"It's just an idea!" Said Maxon defensively "But it is one we must seriously consider. I hate to say it Darling but we have to prepare for the fact that you might be infertile." America swallowed and sat down on the bed, her face paler than a sheet of paper.

"Okay." She said, "Okay, call a doctor." He nodded planting a kiss on her forehead and exiting the room to make some calls and leave his wife to her thoughts.

A matter of days later America and Maxon sat in the hospital wing their palms slick with sweat, starting when anyone came into the room. After what was probably no more than half an hour, although it felt like a day, the doctor Strode back into the room.

"What? What is it?" Asked America, "What's wrong with me." The Doctor glanced down at her sheet of paper, seemingly perplexed.

"it would seem… Nothing."

"What?" America breathed, her eagerness rushing out of her like air from a balloon as she fell back into her seat.

"There would seem that there is nothing wrong with your fertility at _all_." America let out a laugh of relief and looked over at her husband joyously. He didn't laugh or even smile.

"This doesn't explain anything Ames." She said leaning forward "We're back at square one."

"May I suggest that if you are really having problems that you…" Said the doctor

"You don't mean to say…" Said Maxon drawing himself up.

"I'd hate to offend sir but you can never be sure unless you test."

"No, no. You're quite right, I should have myself tested where do I need to go?"

It was late very late. America sat on their bed, her face stained with tears and Maxon paced the carpet, chewing his thumb; it hadn't really sunk in. It was a highly complicated genetic disorder, it had meant his mother was unable to bear more than one child and it was unlikely that he would be able to bear any.

"Max? Maxon?!" America cried, jogging him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"You've been pacing for at least an hour, you'll wear a hole in that carpet if you're not careful. What in God's name are you thinking about?"

"We need an heir." He said.

"Oh, Good one Sherlock. I'm glad we figured that out!" Said his wife sardonically.

"Shush America hear me out. We need an heir… so perhaps a sperm donor?"

"No, absolutely no categorically not. I'm not having anyone's child except yours." She said firmly.

"Right." He said, "Well that was only one thought but I can't say that you'll like this one any better."  
"Say it." She said. "you can't know I will until you say it."

"How about we hold a selection?"

"A selection? How can you say that? How are we supposed to hold a selection if we have no heir to hold it _for_? Honestly Maxon now is no time for jokes!"

"You didn't let me finish Ames! We could hold something _like_ a selection but for kids, orphans. We select a young orphan at random from each province and invite them to stay in in our home. We spend time with them and get to know them then we whittle it down to one, perhaps two and we adopt them." He grinned at his wife. She bit her lip thoughtfully,

"I like the idea. But what'll happen to the orphans we don't pick? We can't exactly throw them back onto the streets the shock would kill them!"

"I thought of that." He said. "Perhaps we change them uppers-" Maxon and America had done their best to dissolve the castes but Rome wasn't built in a day, and three divides still remained, Lower, Middle and Upper, "And we offer them homes with wealthy loving families and for those who don't wish to be adopted we will build a grand stately home nearby for them to live in where they'll want for nothing."

"I Hate to say this Maxon… But I like it! Its charitable, it's fun and it's the seamless way to find a child perfect for us. I knew you'd come through!"

"Perhaps we'll find our heir after all." He said, pulling her in and kissing her gently.


	2. Chapter 2- Fleur

**Fleur**

I looked out of the grey windows of the orphanage and sighed as I watched a lone random trickle down the inside of the pane. The Illéa capital report was due to be on in five minutes and I could say I was about as interested as I was every week. To tell the truth I'd far rather be doing almost anything else but every Friday, without fail they crammed us all round the small TV set that was turned on once a week purely for this purpose. I sat on the windowsill tracing a pattern in the condensation of the glass, I'd given up a long time ago on trying to actually see the set. Suddenly a blast of sound filled the room, effectively instantly silencing the chattering our national anthem. A few moments later the familiar sound of King Maxon cut through. It was as I expected, mostly political stuff that I didn't understand and didn't need to. A bit of this, a bit of that, same old, same old. I started kicking the wall impatiently. Suddenly the voice of the queen rang out, it was highly unusual for the queen to speak on the show and suddenly my interest was captured. I strained my neck so that I could just about see the screen over the throng of heads.

"Recently," Said the queen, "The king and I have received some rather… upsetting news. Unfortunately, due to some rather complex genetic mutations, we will never be able to bear a child." There was a collective gasp that rang throughout the room. The queen waited for the appropriate amount of time to let this information to sink in. "However, we have a rather good bit of news from this. Due to our unusual circumstances, the king and I have had to get rather creative in our thinking of how to produce an heir and we have come up with a rather ingenious idea. We are going to hold a selection, but this selection will be unlike any selection before. This selection shall be for the children of Illéa, the _orphans_ of Illéa to be more specific." There was a huge gasp throughout the orphanage and my interest was officially peaked, I stood up on the window sill so I could see the screen properly. "We will be selecting one orphan from each province, aged between 3 and 15." There was a huge eruption of sound from exploded from the rooms, a few groans from older children but mostly cheers like myself, "Children will be eligible to enter from all registered orphanages." My grin faltered slightly as I began to let reality leak into my day dreams. There were at least five orphanages in my province with at least fifty orphans each, undoubtedly every single one of the jumping at the chance to sign up. I knew my chances were slim but there was still a tiny knot of hopefulness in the pit of my stomach. "Unlike some previous selections, this will be almost completely anonymous. We will only be requesting minimal information from each orphan, name, age and province and they will be drawn out at complete random. We will not be taking photographs of the entrants." I thanked my lucky stars for that one. I wasn't a particularly ugly child but a lifetime in an orphanage is unlikely to do you the best of good, I had big bags under my eyes my hair was long and ratty and I was thin and gangly. Thin because I lived in an orphanage, Gangly because I was twelve and just entering into adolescence making me more than unusually clumsy. "Children who are selected but not picked will receive an 'upper' status, and will be rehomed to loving families. Should they not wish for this to happen, alternative housing arrangements shall be made." This really sold it to me. Imagine! An upper! All orphans were lowers regardless of the status of the status of their dead parents, we were scum. "The results will be announced next week after all orphans have been given the chance to enter and we look forward to inviting thirty-five of you into our home. Additional information will be appearing on your screens in just a moments time. Thank you for listening and a wish you all the best of luck." Not even a moment had past when children began swarming the orphanage owner Miss Lynch, questioning her. I had questions too however my eyes stayed glued to the screen as the additional information was read out, eager to soak up as much extra material as I could. The draw would be completely random- that we already knew- Secondly, someone would be round to ask each orphan personally if they would wish to enter. That didn't surprise me. Miss Lynch is lovely, but from what I have heard from other orphans who were transferred here, she is unusual in that respect. Most of them want to keep as many orphans as they can, goodness knows why if they hate us so much. Actually, my friend Mia, who is older than me and seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff, says that they get payed per orphan. Finally, everything would be provided for the orphans, clothes and food and all that kind of stuff. As if they thought we had anything to bring. The rest of the information was listed below as a reminder.

I read the list over and over again trying to find some kind of fault, it all seemed too good to be true. Obviously, it wasn't but I could barely believe it even as a read I t for the third time. It was everything I'd ever wanted- In a list!

When the woman came around the next day to ask if I wanted to apply of course I said yes and I didn't uncross my fingers once in the next week.


	3. Chapter 3- Noah

**Noah**

It had been almost a week since I'd entered my name into the selection and it was less than an hour until they announced the lucky thirty-five. I'm not going to try and deny it I was a nervous wreck. My palms were slick with sweat and I could hardly bear to sit still for a moment. I had got to our dingy little living-room a little early so I was able to nab a place on the mouldy sofa. I know it sounds lame but I'd take moth eaten cloth over festering floorboards any day. I watched the clock on the wall tick slowly round. Fifteen minutes to go- now ten- now five. The room slowly began to fill up. There wasn't that many of us, all things considered we were quite a small orphanage only twenty or so of us but it was still a great squash to get us all into the room as it was not much larger than a match box. Technically, because we're such a small orphanage, Mr Harrington- the orphanage owner- said we were not allowed to enter but the official came anyway and I obviously put my name down. Fat lot of damage Mr Harrington could do when one of us was drawn. Two minutes before The Illéa capital report came on, a boy by the name of Joseph Peebles shoved his way through the grown sweeping a couple of well-meaning seven year olds to the floor and plonking himself next to me. I suppose you might say that he was my friend but I wouldn't quite go as far as to say that. In a place like the orphanage, you didn't want to make enemies with a kid like Joseph Peebles.

"Did you…?" I asked him quietly. He glanced at me with a look of annoyance,

"Obviously! I'm not going to let some empty promises to Mr _Harrington_ get in the way of me becoming prince. What about you." I just nodded. I could tell the fact that he had competition bothered him immensely but one glance around the room at the orphans' faces would tell you that we were not the only two who'd defied Harrington. A moment later, almost as if he knew we'd been talking about him, Harrington appeared looking as miserable as ever. He turned the dial on the side of the TV so it wailed earsplittingly he left the screech on for just a moment longer than necessary the flicked the dial again so it showed the national crest. The kings face burst into colour on the screen, I had to bite my lip and sit on my hands to stop myself form shaking. Of course, we had to sit through the boring announcements first, but before a moment was up the king stepped down from his podium, and walked, with the queen, over to Gavril Fadaye, a reasonably old man with slick white hair, shaking his hand.

"Good evening your majesties."

"Good evening Gavril." The king and queen chorused.

"My, another selection already!" He said, "it doesn't feel like any time at all since your selection King Maxon." The king chuckled

"It Isn't. If we're anywhere near as lucky in this selection as I was in my last, I will be the happiest man alive."

"Aw, that's just so sweet! Queen America,"

"Gavril," She smiled.

"How does it feel to know that your future child's name is in one of those boxes." He asked pointing to the row of thirty-five black boxes filled with names, all with a hand shaped whole in the top.

"If im completely honest with you Gavril it's nerve wracking. But all I've ever wanted is a child and this way we can find the perfect one although if I could I'd keep all thirty-five!"  
"What lovely sentiment!" Gavril smiled "Well I can tell that you are excited as I am to find out the lucky orphans who'll be coming here in less than a week's time to join our wonderful royal family. Without further a due, shall we get to the selecting?" and Excited rush of air escaped my lips as the king and queen got up and walked over to the boxes. They took turs to reach into a box and pull out a name and before long they were making their way through the provinces. Allens, Angeles, Atlin. Domenica, Fennly, Hanport. The names were slowly coming not long now! Hudson, Kent and then finally Labrador.

"And from Labrador," Called the king reading the card, I sucked in a breath "Noah Pewter, 14!" I leapt to me feet with an excited yelp although I could muster no words. Other orphans patted me on the back and yelled their congratulations. I could feel Joseph and Mr Harrington staring daggers at me but I didn't care, I'd be leaving the next day and with any luck, I'd never see them again. I was going to the palace! I'd never be hungry again! I could be prince! I could find a _family_.


	4. Chapter 4- Fleur

**Fleur**

I looked up at the crumbling red brick building, a sad smile on my lips. The orphanage wasn't the nicest place but it was the place I'd called home for most of my life and it was only now that I realised how much I was going to miss it. It still hadn't really sunk in. When I heard my name announced I leapt for joy, then burst into tears, then fainted. When I woke up I was sure it had been a dream, it took Miss Lynch and Mia five minutes to convince me it was actually true. Even then standing outside the orphanage besides the beetle black car (what luxury the uppers lived in!) with all the other orphans peering out of the windows wanting to get a final look at the girl who might one day become their princess, maybe even their queen… It all felt so surreal. First, I said goodbye to miss Lynch.

"Thank you for all you've done for me." I mumbled into her bosom "You have shown me the greatest kindness and I will never forget that!" My farewell to Mia was rather more impassioned. I threw my arm around her neck and had to squeeze my eyes closed to stop myself from crying. "Oh, Mia I will miss you so much! You have been like a big sister to me and will never ever forget you no matter what happens to me!"  
"Oh Fleur!" said Mia stroking my hair "I will miss you too! And when you are princess I will always be able to say that I knew that girl and she was like a little sister to me!" The chauffer coughed for attention,

"I'm very sorry miss but I'm afraid we're on quite a tight schedule and me must get going!" I cleared my throat and wiped the tears from my eyes trying to feign composure.

"Very well, I suppose we'll be off then." I said trying to sound as put together as possible. The Chauffer opened the car door for me and I stepped in. I rolled down the window and waved to Mia and Miss Lynch and they waved back. Mia kept waving until the car had reached the other end of the street. And ran after it a little while after that until she couldn't keep up any more. I found the car ride quite pleasurable, it was very fun speeding down the fast roads and whenever we hit a bump I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape my lips.

"Are you quite alright?" Asked the chauffer after about the third bump.

"Yes! It's just… I've never been in a car before. It's quite fun! Isn't it?!" The chauffer chuckled.

"Never?" He asked

"No! Never!"

"Drink miss?"

"Oh, Yes please! I am a bit thirsty I suppose." He smiled from the front and pressed a small button. In front of me, a small cabinet sprang open making me yelp in delight. The glass of water that sat on the tray seemed to be rather stale as bubbles climbed up the side of the glass. I blinked in mild surprise but it wasn't anything I wasn't used from the orphanage so took it politely.

"Thank you, sir." I said,

"My pleasure." He said pressing the button so the cabinet closed again. I took a large gulp of my water and choked in surprise as bubbles rose up and flew out of my nose. I spluttered, spraying the back of the soft leather seat with the sweet, fizzy liquid.

"Oh dear! Look what I've done!" I said trying to wipe the back of the seat with my cardigan sleeve, "I'm sorry I've got the back of your seat sticky."  
"Not to worry." Said the chaffer "Never had lemonade before?"  
"Nope! _Lemonade_." I looked in awe at the sparkling liquid sniffing it and taking a cautious sip, this time swallowing it. It was delicious!

It wasn't long before we reached the airport. When we got to the airport there was this HUGE metal tube with long metal wings. It looked like some odd sort of metal bird.

"What's that?" I asked My Chaffer as he chaperoned me through the airport.

"That's an airplane." He said,

"Cool… what is it for?"

"That is what is going to take you to Angeles." He smiled

"What are that big sticky out things for?" I asked,

"Those," He said, "Are so it can fly."

"Fly!?" I gasped my eyes widening to the size of golf balls,

"Yep! Haven't you made the connection? _Air_ port? _Air_ plane?"  
"Woah!" I didn't suppose I had, "So it's like a metal bird?"  
"I suppose you could say that! Yes." He laughed. When we got to the edge of the airport I had to say goodbye to my chauffer as he handed me over to two burly body guards.

"Goodbye miss Fleur! Good luck!" He called as I boarded the metal bird,

"Thank you! You too!" I called back. I'm not quite sure why it just seemed appropriate. The inside of the bird as absolutely magnificent with squashy leather seats just like the car and a plush carpet. I sat against a window, separate to the other three kids I was travelling with gazing out excitedly. The take-off was really quite scary but after that it was a breeze, it felt wonderful to watch all of Illéa rush past bellow me. The other children watched the TV or read or drew or played cards but I knew I could do all of that when I reached the palace. I just watched. It was mesmerizing, so much so that I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until the body guard was shaking me at the other end.

"Miss Fleur? Miss Fleur were here."

"Alright!" I groaned, I had been so comfortable I stretched out longing to go back to sleep, "I picked up my little canvas bag and slung it over my shoulder. And drearily traipsed off the bird. I sat in another car although this one wasn't quite as fun after the airplane. I sipped another glass of lemonade and leaned back in my seat happily, I already felt like royalty.


	5. Chapter 5- Noah

**Noah**

As I stepped through the huge mahogany doors of the palace I took a sharp breath. It truly was amazing- exactly as I imagined it! Everything was gilt and expensive looing but most of all, perfectly clean, I could see my reflection in just about everything, even the floor. The air smelt sweet, like pomegranate and fresh flowers and she sound of children chatting echoed off the high ceilings and marble staircases like music. Maids and butlers scuttled around offering drinks and taking bags. It looked like I was one of the last children to arrive.

"It's amazing isn't it!" Breathed a girl next to me,

"Totally!" I agreed as I continued looking around in awe wanting to absorb as much of it as I possibly could.

"This entrance hall… its ten times as big as my whole orphanage!" She laughed.  
"Ten times as _clean_!" I added. She giggled. I stopped looking round for a moment. "I'm Noah by the way, Labrador."

"Fleur Pitseller, Kent." We shook hands firmly. "Did it take you long to get here? It took us ages, I had to take two cars and a metal bird. They called it an _airplane_." She seemed very proud of this information.

"It took me ages." I said wrinkling my nose in an attempt not to yawn, "But I didn't get to take an airplane, just a car. What was it like?"

"Oh! It was _amazing_ it felt so free and you could see the whole of Illéa. It was so cool! Have you tried this lemonade? It's really good."

"I bet!" I said. Suddenly there were a few gasps from the front and the rest of the orphans went silent trying to see what they were seeing. When I saw, I gasped too, the king and queen stood clear as day in HD and 3D in front of us.

"Doesn't she look lovely!?" Gasped Fleur standing on tip toes so she could see them as well.

"Hello!" Said the king, his clear voice ringing throughout the hall. "We're so happy that you're here."

"Honoured!" Said the queen. There were a few tired giggles. "I know you must be really excited to be here but you also must be tired," She chucked one of the littlest ones under the chin gently as if to prove her point "it's very late, so perhaps we should leave our formal introductions to tomorrow." There were a few half-hearted groans but I for one was glad, I'd rather not have to meet the queen and king in my half drunken tired state.

"there are maids here to escort you to your rooms, sleep well." She smiled. One maid herded a few of us, including Fleur and me towards the farthest wing of bedrooms. Fleur chatted to me sleepily as we walked but honestly, she was so tired she kept repeating herself and it really didn't make much sense at all. We reached her room first.

"Bye Noah." She yawned, "Nice to meet you."  
"Bye. Get some sleep." She nodded sleepily and wandered into her room. My room was only a few doors down and the maid delivered me there with a yawn and a wave. I smiled as I stepped through the door- My own room! My smile faltered immediately as in the corner sat another man who seemed a lot older than me.

"Hello!" He said, "You must be Noah. Is everything alright?" I felt myself blush, he must have seen my crestfallen face.

"Yes." I said quickly "It's just I thought I might have a room for myself but it's okay, I'm fine with sharing." The man looked perplexed for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Noah!" He said, "I am not your _roommate_ I'm your butler, your help your manservant, whatever you want to call me!"

"Oh." I said feeling thoroughly stupid.

"Anyway, you have a long day ahead of you I suggest you get some sleep."

"Right. Thankss…"

"Egan. Egan Smith."

"Thanks Egan. You can go now I guess."

"Thank you, sir. See you tomorrow, bright an early." I smiled weakly as he closed the door behind him before crawling under the thick soft blankets of my huge sumptuous bed and fell into the most comfortable, luxurious sleep I'd ever had.


	6. Chapter 6- Fleur

**Fleur**

I was not ready to leave my bed by the time my maid came in in the morning, I was far too comfortable. Even the warm Angeles sun that filtered in through the blinds was not enough to stir me. The last night was rather hazy to me. I remember meeting a boy called Noah and my maid named Isabella who was only a few years older than me but that was pretty much it everything else seemed like a blur of excitement.

"Please Fleur." Said Isabella shaking my shoulder, "It's time to get up!" I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes?" I said hopefully.

"Please miss, you said that five minutes ago and your bath is getting cold."

"A bath?" I said finally sitting up and stretching "What on earth do I need a bath for? I had one only last week!"

"You're meeting the king and queen today. Best you look presentable." She said kindly.

"Yes, I suppose your right." I said, stepping out of from under the blanket reluctantly. I let her undress me and then rub my skin with all sorts of funky smelling lotions and potions. After I was dry I wondered over and picked my clothes up from where they lay in a crumpled heap from yesterday but before I managed to pull my thread-bare pinafore over my head, Isabella's gentle hand stopped me.

"Oh Fleur, you are a sweet heart but we have new clothes for you now." She walked over to the wardrobe, opening it proudly to display a rail full of dresses in all the colours of the rainbow. I dashed over in excitement and ran my hand through the deliciously soft fabric.

"Oh Isabella! Their beautiful." I exclaimed.

"I'm so glad that you like them!" she grinned, "Pick which ever one you like. Although… hurry up, oh, my, look at the time, my and I've still got to do your hair." I bit my lip and choose my dress as quickly as possible- a simple navy-blue thing with cap sleeves and a floaty skirt. I let Isabella pin my hair behind my ears and then send me too the breakfast hall.

"I'm sorry!" I said for about the sixteenth time that morning. she laughed,

"It's okay, honestly Fleur just hurry down for breakfast or I really will be in trouble!" I apologised for the seventeenth time and rushed down to where I remember Isabella saying the breakfast hall being. For such a klutz, I have a surprising sense of direction. In my haste, I might have forgotten to be as quiet as I might have been, I felt myself turn an attractive shade of beetroot as thirty-four eyes turned on me as I rushed into the room. The King and Queen stood at the head of the table addressing the children.

"Now that you are all a little more awake, I'd like to welcome-" The king stopped as his wife nudged him, amused, she nodded her head towards me. I couldn't move, I was like a deer caught in head lamps.

"I see we have a latecomer- what is your name darling?" Laughed the queen.

"Fleur Pitseller." I said, a lot more confidently than I seemed.

"Ah." Said the king equally amused "Why are you late Fleur?"  
"I… Um… my maid had a little trouble getting me up." Both the king and queen laughed out loud,

"The early mornings are a bit of a shock to the system when you first arrive right? I seem to remember that my maids had exactly the same problem when I first arrived here. You'll get used to them. Go on, sit down we won't embarrass you anymore!" I turned to sit just before the queen added,

"Hey, red heads forever, right?!" I smiled weakly although I was more than a little perplexed. I spotted Noah sitting with a free seat next to him I was so relieved to see a face I recognised that I rushed over immediately.

"Hello Friendly face." I whispered as I sat down next to him.

"You again." He said with a smile "Hello! Nice way to make an entrance by the way, real classy." I groaned,

"was it really that bad?"

"Yup." He laughed "Now you'll forever be known as the girl who was late on the first day! Congrats." I could tell he was only teasing put I still felt the need to bury my head in my hands with embarrassment. Perhaps I did it a little too dramatically as somehow- I have no idea how- I managed to send the spoon from the pot of jam spiralling through the air, landing neatly in the lab of Noah's clean grey suit. I groaned, hitting the forehead with the heel of my hand repeatedly.

"Don't do that!" He said quickly, grabbing my wrist and pulling it away from my forehead. "It's just jam, it'll wash out."

"I'm so sorry I feel like such a fool!" He laughed lightly.

"Really, it's alright. Apparently, we're having make overs later on today so it doesn't matter much if I get this one dirty." He sighed tugging at his blazer, "they're bound to put me in one virtually identical later anyway!" I smiled and began shovelling pastries and buns onto my plate.

"What do you was Queen Americas last comment about?" I asked, hoping he could shed some light on my confusion.

"Your hair." He said flicking a curl behind my shoulder, "You're the only redhead in the competition."

"My hairs not red! Its blonde!" I said surprised,

"Hmm okay strawberry blonde then but if you ask me it's definitely more ginger."

"Oh!" I said this was news to me. I twirled a strand of it between my fingers, I suppose if you turned it in to the light in a certain way, it did look quite a lot like the Queens. I grinned.

 **A/N Hey guys! Great so see you enjoying the story so far! Sorry chapters are a bit short at the moment, I'm really just improving old bits so there isn't much more I can write at the moment. When I get on to some later chapters is there anything you'd like to see happen/ the kids do? If so, feel free to leave it in a review or message me!**

 **Eadlyn xx**


	7. Chapter 7- Noah

**Noah**

According to the queen, In the days of the last selection, there had been something called a women's room, where all the ladies who had been selected came almost every day to be together. Of course, now that her selection was over, there really wasn't much need for a woman's room as the Queen was the only woman in the palace other than the maids but she still liked the idea. In the weeks leading up to the selection, she had had the entire room redecorated to be a place for us children to relax. After breakfast, I attempted to get the jam off my trousers in vain. After a few minutes of scrubbing away with a towel I decided that it didn't matter too much and I didn't want to make Fleur feel any worse than she already did so I ventured down to the children's room with a slight jam stain still visible on my pants.

The children's room really outstripped my expectations. The walls were a bright and vibrant and the carpet soft and squishy under my boots. There were tons of squishy leather sofas and springy armchair dotted around tables or in front of a _huge_ television. There were shelves stacked with games and books and too many toys to count. I could hardly stop my jaw from swinging open. It was so brilliant in contrast to single the moth-eaten sofa, the peeling wallpaper and the stark mouldy floorboards that I was used to. It was _incredible._ It took me a few moments to realise I was staring, mouth open like a gormless chicken. On the other side of the room there was a pair of great glass doors, swinging wide open, the sun beating through, the light breeze making the long curtains billow and flutter. I smiled, jogging out onto the patio, the heat from the Angeles sun hitting me immediately. I breathed in the sweet, clean smell of the outdoors and surveyed the little section of yard. There was a couple of little boys playing jump-rope and a girl doing cartwheels on the lawn but other than that it was pretty empty. I looked across the patio, spotting a small basket filled with balls and sports equipment. I picked out a large leather football, spinning it between my hands and dropping it a few times to see how it bounced. I started kicking it about carefully as not to hit any windows- Fleur may have been late on her first day but I didn't want to be the boy who smashed windows. I was so fascinated by how it rolled and bounced off my foot. We used to play sometimes in the orphanage yard but a crumpled-up ball of newspaper or a rusty tin can was noting in comparison to this. It was so springy and there was just so much space! The boys who had been jumping rope had obviously finished came by, asking if they could join in too.

"Sure!" I said not wanting to turn them down so I obliged and we kicked the ball to and fro for a while peacefully. After a while a few more boys filtered out of the door and joined our game too and it wasn't long before we were playing a proper game. It was a while before Fleur came out from the room, blinking in the sunlight but grinning as she always did,

"Hey Noah. Can I play?" She asked,

"Sure, you can you-"

"Um no thanks." Said a boy, perhaps a little older than me. She scowled,

"Why not?" I said folding my arms.

"She's a girl dummy. Girls don't play sports. Now run off and play hop-scotch or something." She scoffed in outrage.

"Why you little-"

"Are these boys bothering you Fleur." Said a clear voice from behind us making us all jump.

"No, your majesty." She said quickly.

"Fleur just wanted to join our game your majesty." I said quickly

"It's fine really. It was just an idea" She said.

"I don't see why not." Said the queen, "Actually I fancy a go myself. That is if you don't mind gentlemen." They all shook their heads adamantly "Good. Some girls are actually rather good at football you know." She smiled wisely eyeing up the boy whose face was going pinker by the second. I had to kill myself inside not to burst out laughing. I could tell that Fleur was thinking the same thing as she shot me a knowing glance and a wink as she rolled up her skirts. The king joined too after a minute, guarding his blazer and rolling up his shirt sleeves. The queen wasn't half bad and Fleur was brilliant, far better than me and half the boys on my team. Shame the same couldn't be said for the other girls who quickly joined the game after they caught wind of the queen and king playing. It wasn't long before it turned into a proper match- girls' vs boys'. Of course, the boys won but thanks to the queen and Fleur, the girls came in close behind.


	8. Chapter 8- Maxon & America

**America & Maxon**

"Oh dear, I've god mud absolutely everywhere." Sighed Maxon, trying to rub the dirt away from the hem of his trousers.

"Me too!" Laughed the America, "look at the state of my dress."

"Oh well, at least it was a good chance to meet some of the children informally."

"Plus, it _was_ fun, I haven't laughed that much in ages!"

"Me either!"

"I love the sound of children laughing in our home. It brightens the whole place up. I love it Maxon, it's exactly as I always imagined it!"

"What Thirty-five kids running rampage?"  
"Okay maybe not _exactly_." She laughed hugging her husband. "I like that girl, Fleur."

"What Ames because she's a redhead?" Maxon said. I think there is no hope for this dress, I'll have to run it down to the laundrette and Mary could save it."

"Goodbye my love." Said Maxon kissing her head.

"See you this evening!" She said rushing away.


	9. Chapter 9- Fleur

**Fleur**

I looked a complete mess. My hair had mostly fallen out of its pins and its curls were tangled and windswept. I had mud all up my legs and round the hem of my dress from the football match which was more than quite embarrassing considering kids half my age had managed not to get a spot on theirs. We stood waiting in a line outside of the great room- a room I hadn't been in yet. We had had the morning to ourselves in the children's room but after lunch we were sent straight along to the great room so they could begin the makeovers. We stood in line outside the great room awaiting our chance to be transformed. The girl who stood in front of me wrung her hands impatiently jiggled up and down so her dark, unevenly sliced hair bounced of her shoulders.

"Don't worry." I said making her start a little, "It won't hurt, I promise." She gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks." She said, her voice was soft and she had a pleasing accent that I couldn't quite place. "I'm not really that worried, it's just this whole thing… it's quite overwhelming don't you think?" She said.

"Tell me about it." I smiled warmly "My name is Fleur by the way, from Kent."

"Audrey Winchester, Bankston. Pleased to meet you."

"You too!" I said, surprised at her impeccable manners.

"You don't think they'll make me change too much?" She asked anxiously glancing at the door to the great room. "It's just… so much has changed already and I'd like to keep something the same.

"I'm sure they won't change anything you don't want them too."

"I'm sure your right." She said attempting a brave smile.

"Audrey Winchester?" Called a maid from the door way of the great room.

"I guess I'm up!" She said.

"Good luck!" I called as she dashed away "You'll be fine!"

"Thanks!" She called back as the maid steered her into the room, "See you later I expect!" I was next up, the same maid reappeared a few minutes later to call my name. I sat down in front of a white screen and a camera snapped a quick photo,

"before shot." Explained the maid as she weaved through the cubicles. "Ah, here is a free one." She said, spotting a stall, "go over and sit there, Jocelyn will be over in just a moment." I smiled and thanked the maid before she strode back over to the door to collect the next child. I sat in the seat obediently and waited for a while until the stylist came over, her arms full of various bottles and sprays and other dangerous looking materials. She was exceedingly tall and skinny and had shiny dark bob and a sharply cut fringe.

"Alright Lovie." She said as a means of introduction, "Pop your head in that sink right there and we'll get you looking sharp in no time." I did as I was told placing my head against the neck-rest as she filled the sink with warm soapy water, massaging my head with a sweet-smelling mousse. It felt like heaven. Of course, I had washed my hair before, but in cold, grubby water that had been used by a dozen orphans before me. I was slightly sad when it came to an end but there wasn't much time to think, she towel dried my hair and instantly got to work attacking it with scissors. As she worked, many other people bustled around me, holding scraps of fabric up to my hair and skin, painting my nails a pearly pink colour or brushing my skin with a luminescent powder. It all whizzed by in a flash and before long, Jocelyn twirled my seat around so I could face the mirror.

"Wow." I breathed looking at the stranger in the mirror. I looked bright and alive, my cheeks were pink and rosy and my eyes seemed to shine optimistically although maybe that was just the bright lights. My hair had never really properly been cut before. Once when I was a lot younger, Mia had tried hacking at it with a pair of blunt scissors but that really didn't end well so it had been left to grow for many years and turn dull and ratty. Now several inches had disappeared so it sat just below my collar bone and my usually unruly waves now curled in unison and were brilliantly shiny, I could really see the red that Noah talked about. "Thank you!" I exclaimed running my hands over my newly soft hair.

"Your welcome honey!" Said Jocelyn "Glad you like it. Now, move along, we have thirty-five of you to get through and you're only the tenth. I leapt off the chair, unable to wipe the stupid grin off my face as the snapped my 'after' shot.

"Hi Fleur."

"Oh, hello Audrey." I said smiling at my newest friend. "Your hair looks wonderful!" She smiled her whole face lighting up.

"you really think?" she lifted her hand and ran it through her dark bob. It really did, it wasn't two different, maybe an inch or so shorter with layers making it wonderfully thick and her fringe that before, hung in her eyes was now sitting level above her brow.

"Yes, you look amazing!" I gushed.

"Thank you! You do too." She beamed, "Hey, we have about half an hour before dinner, would you like to go to the children's room and play some cards?'

"It would be my honour Audrey." I grinned.


	10. Chapter 10- Noah

**Noah**

My makeover was subtle but effective. Just a quick crop of my unruly black hair and a new coloured suit. apparently Navy blue is my best colour. The time had finally come where would meet the king and queen properly for the first occasion and we would get to spend some time just the three of us. I was more than a little nervous, I had to make those minutes count, a wrong slip and I could be out for good before I'd even started. As soon as I entered the dining hall that evening, the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was, even the littlest children were on their best behaviour. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who realised how important this meeting would be in staying in the selection but at least I didn't seem to be the only one who was nervous. That made me feel a little better. They sat us in alphabetical order so that it was easier for the king and queen to keep track of the children they'd seen. On one side of me sat a tiny girl with honey colour ringlets named Fenella Norman, she couldn't have been more than three or four. On the other side of me sat a girl named Candice Phar who seemed friendly enough but just wouldn't stop talking from the moment I sat down she started gushing and frankly, she didn't shut up. It was like she was saying every single thought that popped into her head. Fleur was sat on the other side of Candice every now and then shed roll her eyes or wink at me and it was a struggle not to burst out laughing.

Fenella got called. A maid helped her off her chair and walked her over to the couch where the kind and queen sat. She was so tiny; her feet didn't even reach the floor. I watched for a while as they chatted, I didn't mean to pry but I found it fun to watch as the king and queen interacted with the teen tickling her so she screeched with laughter. I was so engrossed, I didn't even notice at first when the king called my name, it was only when Candice nudged me did I realise. The maid didn't escort me to the couch as she had with Fenella but in a way, I wish she did, my heart was pounding so hard I could barely hear anything else and my legs felt like all of the bones had disappeared.

"Hi Noah!" Said the queen smiling as if we'd known each other for years.

"Hello." Trying my best at a confident smile.

"Don't be nervous." Said the king, noting my expression "This isn't an interview it's just a way for us to get to know you a little."

"How are you enjoying the palace?" asked queen America.

"Oh, its great! I love the food and the children's room and my butler, Egan is really friendly." America smiled,

"I think that's almost exactly what I said to Maxon when I first arrived here." She said affectionately placing her hand on her husband's knee, he smiled at her lovingly. It warmed my heart.

"I'm glad to see that you are getting along with the others. That football game this morning was great fun." Said the king, "I heard it was your idea." I nodded bashfully.

"And it looks like you have mad firm friends with that Fleur. She seems nice." Added the queen.

"Oh yeah!" I enthused, I decided if I didn't win, I wanted Fleur to. "She's _so_ nice." The queen giggled and shot her husband a glance that I didn't quite understand.

"I'm really sorry Noah but we're on quite a tight schedule with thirty-five of you to get through we don't want to be here all night. Is there anything you'd like to ask us before you go?" Said King Maxon.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." They said in unison.

"What is the most difficult part of being a royal?

"The early mornings!" laughed the queen. However, the kings answer was more serious than I was expecting,

"The limited time with family." He said.

"Oh." A breathed slightly disheartened. What is the point in having parents if you never get to see them? "Doesn't that make your relationships hard, if you never get to see each other?" the king thought for a second.

"No." He said decisively "It just makes the time you do spend together just that bit more special." I smiled standing up,

"It was a pleasure to meet you your majesties."  
"You too Noah, and please- just call us Maxon and America."  
"Okay."

"We hope to see a lot more of you in the future."

"Me too." I smiled "me too."


	11. Chapter 11- Fleur

**Fleur**

I thought that my chat with the royals went quite well all things considered, Maxon and America were both such lovely people and the queen seemed to have taken a special liking to me. Then again, perhaps she was like that with everyone- there was no way to tell and I didn't really like to ask. I must have done at least something right though. The first few days in the palace past by quite uneventfully, I spent most of my time in the garden or the children's room with Noah and Audrey, it was only on the fourth day when something odd happened. I came down to breakfast, late (this was not odd in fact it was becoming some-what of a regular occurrence) and about ten or so other children were missing. I pulled my chair up beside Audrey but before I could even begin to speak she answered,

"They're gone." She said, glancing up from the book she was hiding under the table.

"What?!" I gasped "you mean…"

"Yep, eliminated." She said. My stomach lurched, this whole competition was beginning to feel a lot more real.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently, they didn't kick it off too well with the King and Qu- with Maxon and America. They decided it would be kinder to eliminate them not than get their hopes up if they knew they weren't going to pick them." I nodded. I could tell I wasn't the only one who this news had hit hard, one look around at the subdued faces would tell you that. This wasn't just a game anymore this was fight. After breakfast, I didn't feel much like going to the children's room, or even the garden. I'd rather be alone with my thoughts for a while.

"Hello Isabella." I said as I entered the room. She looked up from her patch of sewing in the corner, perplexed.

"Hello Fleur. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes quite all right." I said, slowly wondering slowly around the room. It felt strange how little time I spent in here. The moment I woke up I was bustled around for a while and thrown out to breakfast, in the evenings, I came in exhausted and I went almost immediately to sleep and I only made very brief visits in the day time to collect bits and bobs. I ran my hand over the books on the shelves and the little china and brass ornaments and I fiddled with the buttons on the TV and the ornate handles on the dresser.

"What do you do here all-day Isabella?" I asked flopping back on to my bed.

"Oh, you know, I sew and I clean and sometimes I make visits down to the fabric store or the laundrette or the kitchen."

"That sounds incredibly boring if you ask me." I said. She smiled sadly.

"It's what I'm payed to do."

"But isn't it boring?" I said sitting up so I could see her face.

"I suppose so sometimes."

"Play a game with me." I said.

"Oh… I don't know. If I get caught-"

"You won't, and if you do- I will tell them that it was an order from me. Then they can't complain!" I wandered over to the shelves and bend down, picking up a pack of cards. "Cards?"

"I don't know how to play."  
"I don't either, c'mon we'll make up the rules." I sat cross legged on my bed and patted the sheets next to me. She sighed and laid her piece of sewing across the chair sitting next to me. We played our new amusing game that was a mutated kind of version of snap, for a good long while, falling about laughing every now and then.

"How old are you Isabella?" I asked.

"Seventeen… SNAP." She said slapping the pile of cards and collecting them up.

"How did you come to be a maid?"

"My Mum was a maid here but died when I was very little and I didn't have a dad so they raised me and trained me here and when I turned fifteen, I was old enough to be a maid."

"Oh, so you are an orphan like me?" I said.

"I suppose so." She said. "Snap! Snap! I win!" She said grabbing all the cards.

"No fair!" I laughed, "rematch?"

"Sorry Fleur, I can't. I need to keep sewing so that your dress would be ready for _the report_ in a few days."

"Oh yes. _The report_ , I forgot." I said.

"You can stay here if you want and read. I wouldn't mind your company."  
"That's okay." I said quickly, "I'll go and leave you to finish sewing."

"Okay then." She smiled at me and sat back in her arm chair, her dainty hands sewing quickly and expertly. I walked over to the desk and rummaged around in the drawer for a moment before finding what I wanted- A pad of thick, cream paper. I tucked the pad under my arm and slipped a pencil from behind me ear.

"Bye Isabella, see you later."

"Goodbye!" She called. The children's room was quite empty for once as most of the children played outside, it seemed exceedingly warm for late September and no one wanted to miss out on the last bit of sun. I sat on a large padded swing seat under the shade of a canopy. I pulled out the paper and pencil and began drawing. I wasn't much good- I'd never had much chance to practice as paper was a luxury that most lowers couldn't afford but I marvelled at the way thick, smooth likes that the pencil made as I dragged it across the page. I had always loved to draw even though I usually only got a chance to do it with a stubby piece of chalk on the sidewalk. I drew little sketches of the palace and the birds and the tiny flowers and Noah and Audrey as they ran around laughing.

"Those are good." A voice came from behind making me jump and slam the book shut. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Said the girl, I didn't recognise her- She was a couple of years older than me, pretty, with wispy, butter colour waves, golden-brown skin and hazel eyes shaped like almonds. "Can I sit? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." I said shifting up so she had space on the seat next to me.

"Can I see your drawings?" She asked me. I felt myself blush but I handed her the pad.

"They aren't very good." I warned her,

"No, they're really good!" She said flicking through the pages. "I'm Quill Matthews by the way."

"Fleur."

"You have a real talent for art." She smiled, displaying a set of perfectly pearly white teeth. "I've never had an eye for it myself, I prefer sport, but these are really good!"

"Thanks." I said feeling my face go even brighter.

"Do you want to go play a game?" She asked. "Those kids over there just stopped playing basketball."

"Sure." I said placing my sketchbook on the seat and bouncing after Quill as she made her way towards the hoop.  
Sometime later, Quill was trying to teach me how to shoot basketball hoops.

"It's quite easy really! Just watch me." She said for the third time, "Bend, stretch, throw!" She flicked her wrists and the ball sailed through the air and fell through the net with a satisfying whisper.

"Right." I said unsurely, "got it… I think." I picked up the ball and tossed it towards the net. At first it looked hopeful but it fell short by a metre hitting the wall and rolling away. I laughed good-naturedly, "I don't think it's any use Quill" I said sitting down on the patio wearily. "I think you'd have more luck teaching a blind Octopus."

"Maybe you're right!" She chuckled sitting beside me.

"I think for now I'll stick to drawing and football."

"Hey guys!" I looked up and Noah stood there grinning like always.

"Noah!" I squealed jumping up, "This is Quill Matthews."

"Hi!" Noah said offering Quill his had to help her up, ever the gentlemen. "Do you want to go to lunch? I heard they have lasagne, that's a type of pasta!"

"Count me in!" I laughed "C'mon guys!"

 **A/N Hey again! I'm not sure how I felt about this chapter when I was writing it but I think I kind of like it. Please leave your thoughts in a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like, what you want to see what you definitely don't want to see, what you think I can improve on. Honestly tell me anything, I just love reading through them! Also, I have a few requests for SYOCs again, this story isn't really like that but feel free to send be a character with basic appearance, age and personality and I'll try and include them.**

 **Eadlyn x**


	12. Chapter 12- Noah

**Noah**

Fleur Introduced me to her friends, Quill and Audrey. Quill was fourteen like me, pretty and tall but she was also witty, caring and she seemed sure of herself which I liked. She was the only girl in the selection so far, I'd seen preferring to wear pants over skirts. Audrey was closer to Fleur's age she was sweet, funny and extremely smart, she seemed to carry a book with her everywhere she went and was easily over excited. They were both really friendly and any friend of Fleur's was a friend of mine and luckily, they seemed to adopt the same principle.

One evening during the second week at the palace, we sat sprawled across the couch in the children's room. The room tended to be relatively empty after dinner, most children- especially the little ones- resided in their rooms after dinner but we tended to stay down there until the last possible moment, more for convenience than anything than anything else.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Fleur, lolling her head off the arm of the sofa. We all shrugged and muttered blankly. She sighed. "I never ever thought I'd say this but I'm bored to death of the children's room. I have spent almost every hour here for almost two weeks and I'm not going to lie, a change of scene would be greatly appreciated."

"We could go outside?" Suggested Quill, "Play some soccer or basketball?"

"It's too hot!" Sighed Audrey, who was laying on the floor, her legs propped against the sofa, "Honestly, it's nearly October, it's meant to be getting colder- not hotter!" we murmured in agreement.

"I suppose," Said Quill, "We could go up to my room and watch a movie. It's no different really to watching a movie in here but at least it'll be a different scene."

"Are we allowed?" asked Audrey.

"Of course, we are! It's my room after all."

"In that case," said Fleur, hopping up "That's a good idea. Lead the way." Quill grinned standing and gesturing for us to do the same. Quill's room was on the highest floor of guest rooms, right over in the east side of the palace, entirely the opposite end from Fleur and me.

"I have this whole wing to myself." She said, as we walked up the finial flight of stairs. "There was only two of us to begin with and Skylar, the girl who was in that room, was one of the first to leave. It's relatively quiet around here, there isn't another bedroom in miles so we can be as loud as we like."

"Hello Miss Quill." Said her maid as we bustled into her room.

"Hi Jacquie. Have you had a nice evening?"  
"Yes, very nice- thank you miss."  
"These are my friends, Fleur, Audrey and Noah."

"Very pleased to meet you. I won't disturb you?"  
"No, it's okay. In fact, you can leave a little early if you like, I'll get myself ready for bed when my friends have gone and I'll ring if I need anything at all."

"Thank you miss." The maid curtsied and excused herself.

"Your maid is so polite." Said Fleur as she wondered around the room, exploring.

"Why? Is your not?"

"No, she's just more… informal. Which can we watch?"

"Well," said Quill turning on the TV with the remote and flicking through the channels, "We have one thousand channels to explore and even more movies- So really, whatever you want." We spent a while flicking through the channels and movies on offer, in the end we decided on a comedy. It was good, really funny but we got distracted chatting in the middle and ended up turning it off all together so we could talk.

"Who do you think is going to be the next eliminated?" I asked, there hadn't been an elimination since the first week but one was greatly anticipated. The King and Queen had been spending time with us, in the children's room and at dinner, although they tried to make it subtle it was clear they were eyeing up who was going to be next to go.

"I heard that Baxter from Zuni got off to a bad start." Said Quill, "Tanya told Celia who told me that he asked if he became prince if they'd be able to find his real parents."  
"Ouch." Said Fleur.

"I mean he'd be a prince couldn't he just suck it up? I bet dozens of kids wold give up their actual parents just for the chance to be in this selection." Audrey said. We nodded in agreement and then sat in silence for a moment, all suddenly remembering that this whole thing was a huge competition.

"Hey Quill? What is that black box under your TV? I don't think I have one of those!" Said Fleur Quill grinned.

"It's a _games console._ I'll show you if you like." We all clamoured after her as she set up the box.

"I think I've seen one of those before." I said, "In a shop."

"Cool!" smiled Quill, "You can go first then." She chucked me a controller and the other to Fleur. "You too Pitseller."

"What?" Fleur frowned, panicking with the controller, "I don't know how!"

"It's _easy_ , you'll get the hang of it. Just play!" It was surprisingly fun and not that difficult but after the fifth game that she lost, Fleur gave up.

"I'm awful at this!" She sighed "Audrey? Do you want a go?"  
"If you can't do it then you probably bet I can't either."

"Quill?"

"Go on then. I warn you Noah, I'm good." She was good, she won the first few matches but after a while I started winning too and we were on a pretty even playing field. We played what felt like a hundred games as Fleur and Audrey played a card game behind us that _sounded_ a lot like snap but looked nothing like it. After an hour or so there was still no clear winner.

"Oh my god." Said Quill suddenly, "It's almost _midnight_ you guys should go!" She hugged us all as we left, "re match sometime?" She grinned,

'Definitely.' When I returned to my room, Egan was asleep in his chair. I chuckled silently before changing and crawling into bed myself, falling almost instantly asleep.


	13. Chapter 13- Fleur

**Fleur**

Quill was right- Baxter left in the next couple of days with a promise from the King and Queen to do everything in their power to find his real parents. Two others went a day later. There were only twenty-five of us left, almost a third gone. With every elimination, we were closer to become the one, but also there was an increasing chance that we would be the next to go. Every elimination hit me hard even though I knew that they would all be snapped up by wealthy upper families in the blink of an eye. I think it was the shock of being reminded that we were not just living in a utopian heaven and we were in fact competing.

One afternoon, we sat in the children's room playing games and chatting as we often did when the queen entered. Everyone fell silent and sucked in a breath, it was rare for the king or queen to enter the children's room without reason. They respected that it was our space for relaxation and where we didn't have to be on best behaviour. The queen simply chuckled merrily,

"Don't mind me, I'll only be here for a moment. I've have some exciting news." There were a few murmurs of enthusiasm but most of us stayed listening expectantly, "Tomorrow we'll be going on a trip, so dress practically and make sure you're all well rested we have a very exciting day planned!" She grinned and excused herself. The room erupted into excited chatter.

The next morning, I was waiting in the lobby with Quill and Audrey. It felt strange wearing jeans and not a skirt, I had god so used to it by now I had almost forgotten the comfort of pants.

"I'm so excited!" Squealed Audrey, hopping from foot to foot.

"Chill." Said Quill, calm as ever. "Where do you think they're taking us anyway?"

"Haven't a clue." I said with a shrug. "Maybe a zoo or a movie theatre."

"Why take us to a movie theatre when there is one in the basement?" Said Quill reasonably, "But a Zoo- that's an idea."  
"Oh I do hope so!" Audrey said, clapping her hands like an over excited toddler, "I hope they have lion. I have read about them in books but I haven't ever seen one. Did you know that the lion is the second largest cat in the world? Dwarfed only slightly by the tiger."

"Thanks Audrey, I really feel enlightened." Said Quill wryly. Audrey began to giggle and it was only a few seconds later I realised why. Without warning someone grabbed my waist, sweeping me off my feet. I jumped out of my skin, shrieking in shock causing everyone to fall silent, their eyes falling on me including the King and Queen. The queen laughed good heartedly but the king didn't look quite as impressed. I blushed the colour of beetroot and once my attacker had set me down, I turned to view them.

"Noah!" I glowered, he had a surprising amount of strength for an orphan. "Can you not!?" I scowled at him, unable to hide my irritation. He grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry Fleur but how was I supposed to now you were gonna shriek like that? If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my ear drums intact thank you!" I punched him in the shoulder, only gently and mostly playfully.

"Um, ow?!" He said but laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders, I couldn't be mad at him any longer. The King, who was stood by the front doors, clapped for attention.

"Good morning everyone!" he said "I hope you're all doing well. There is a coach waiting outside as I speak so could I ask you to all get on in the most orderly fashion possible." It felt strange, I hadn't been through the main doors to the palace since I first arrived here all those weeks ago. It was beginning to cool down now that we were making our way into October but it was still warm and the air felt rich and sweet. The coach, like everything else in the palace was luxurious. The black stitched leather seats were lined up in twos or gathered round tables of four, each set with its own small TV screen mounted in the headrest of the seat in front. As always, everything looked and smelled completely new. The queen stood in the front, testing the megaphone before holding it to her mouth.

"Hey guys!" She said with a smile, "I can tell you're all dying to know where we're going and I can finally tell you that the wait is over. Today we're going to Illéa's only public amusment park!" There was plenty of cheering and delighted applause. America waited for it to subside before continuing. "This is your first official appearance as selected so while I really don't expect you to be perfect, please try not to act like hooligans!" Everyone giggled slightly and the queen smiled, taking her seat at the front of the bus.

The journey was reasonably long but it was worth every second of it. The coach drew up right outside the gates, the king and queen let us off one by one the king taking the hands of all the little ones so they didn't trip off the step. A mannerly guard, who stood by the huge gate, unlatched it with a bow to the king and queen who smiled at him polity. As soon as it had swung open, the majority of the children bolted straight through scattering themselves in all different directions and in a matter of seconds it was only me and Noah standing next to the king and queen who looked equally as dumbfounded as us.

"Wait!" Called the queen feebly but her call was lost in the sound of shrieking children and ride mechanics. She looked over to us and laughed shrugging, "You can go too I suppose." She said patting our shoulders as we began to run off. 'And tell anyone you see to meet back here at noon for lunch! And stick together!" We laughed,

"We will!" We stood in the middle of the park as rides and roller coasters whizzed around us. There was so many bright colours and flashing lights it was impossible to decide which to go on first. Audrey and Quill had raced off to the petting zoo, there was no lions but plenty of rabbits and Guinea pigs. My eyes flickered around the attraction before finally settling on one roller-coaster, it's peak just towering above the rest!

"Oh look! Noah let's go on that one!" I said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He laughed, "No way!" I mock pouted,

"Why? Why not?"

"Because… I'm scared of heights." I burst into fits laughter, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"Of course not... Only if you come on it with me though." I pleaded.  
"Fleur no."

"Do you want to go on the little teacups instead?" I pouted.

"yes, actually I do!"

"C'mon Noah, Please?"

"No."

"Okay, fine!" I huffed. "I'll go on by myself but you have to promise to wait at the bottom for me yes?"  
"Okay…" He said grudgingly as I pulled him towards the admissions box.

"Hi." I said sweetly to the administrator, "Admission for two please."  
"Go on in." He smiled lifting he mechanical barrier. It only took Noah a few moments to notice what was happening but by then he was already through and I pulled the bar down in front of us.

"What?! No!" He screamed but it was too late, we began chugging up the vertical climb.

"This only payback you know." I said bracing myself against the back of the seat.

"No Fleur, not cool!" he swallowed squeezing his eyes shut. I was beginning to feel slightly guilty, I placed a reassuring hand on his that was clinging to the bar.

"Please Noah, just open your eyes."

"No."

"if you open your eyes I will play a video game with you." He opened one eye,

"Really?"

"Yes!" He opened his eyes. His eyes flickered as he took in just how high we were.

"Oh god." He swallowed "Hey… Is that Quill and Audrey? Oh my god they're so tiny!" However, he was cut off as our car started hurtling down the track at speed and all he could do was scream. When it finally skidded to a halt Noah's dark hair was scruffy and windswept and he couldn't stop laughing. We stepped out from the carriage, our legs wobbling from vertigo.

"That," He panted, "Was amazing. What shall we go on next?" After that, Noah's phobia seemed to disappear completely and he was pumped full of adrenaline zipping between the biggest scariest rides he could. After a while, just after lunch, the motion sickness got the better of me and I had to sit down on a picnic bench in fear of throwing chunks all over the floor.

"Come of Fleur we still need to go on that one." He said looking round excitedly. I placed my head on the table longing for my vision to stop spinning.

"Give it a break Noah." I said wearily, "I can barely see straight!"

"Sorry." He said sitting next to me on the bench and putting a reassuring hand on my back "I tend to get a little over excited sometimes!"

"I noticed." I said with a small laugh. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a small figure- alone and seemingly lost. "Hey who's that?" I asked Noah. He shrugged,

"They're too far away for me to see." I got up and through my weak legs, I began to walk over to them.

"What are you doing?" Said Noah, jogging to catch up with me.

"I'm going to see if they're all right obviously." I said. As I got closer the little girl looked up at me so I could see the tears glistening in her eyes, she couldn't have been more than three.

"Hi." I said gently, kneeling on the floor next to her, "What's you name."

"F-Fenella." She whimpered tears suddenly beginning to roll down her rosy little cheeks. Noah looked uncomfortable but I edged closer to her

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered, "What happened." Her bottom lip trembling, she turned her hands over to show gravel embedded in her palms and blood trickling down her knobbly little knee. "You fell over?" She nodded, "Where are your group?" I asked looking round for another gaggle of children as all of the little ones had been assigned a group but there was no one in sight.

"We should take her to the King and Queen." Said Noah, stepping forward.

"I think you're right." I helped the little girl to her feet and gently took her sore hand guiding her to the entrance of the park where the King and Queen sat next to each other talking.

"Hello Fleur, Noah Are you okay?" Asked the King.

"Yes, we're quite alright." I said, "But Fenella has really hurt herself." I coaxed the little girl forward from where she hid behind Noah's leg and gave her a tiny push towards the queen. The frowned, concerned and tenderly checked Fenella over.

"Thank you, guys." Said the queen, "We'll take it from here." As we walked on, I felt a glow of warmth inside me from doing something good. However- a little while later, I saw the king sitting on a merry-go-round, Fenella on the seat in front of him. I felt a pang of extreme jealousy hit me before I could stop it. I had a sudden vision of her in as the next princess of illéa and she suited it. Of course, I couldn't stay mad at Fenella for very long but it did make me suddenly realise how much I needed this. I didn't just want the crown, I wanted to be their daughter even if they were the lowest lowers, I could think of no better parents.

 **Hey guys! Slightly longer chapter today, hope you liked it! Remember to follow and review :)**

 **Eadlyn xx**


	14. Chapter 14- Maxon & America

"Alright! Everybody quieten down!" America called through her megaphone "I seriously love this thing!" She added quietly to Maxon,

"I thought you might!" He laughed. It was pretty late and the entire amusement park was floodlit and the sky was dark, all of the younger children had long gone home and only the older children were left. After all the children had assembled the queen continued,

"The coach is waiting outside the gates to take us back to the palace so I say time for one more ride! Now, what I want to know is who has been brave enough to go on that ride?" She pointed to the largest ride in the park, she'd be dying to go on for the whole day but her husband had refused.

"Oh Ames please don't it terrifies me!" He groaned making the children chuckle. Two brave hands shot up at the back.

"We did!" Said Fleur, the redhead girl that America had taken a particular liking to.

"Don't worry your highness." Said her friend Noah, "It isn't that bad really!"

"That settles it then." Said America "we're going." She took the hand of her husband and marched off dragging him behind her.


	15. Chapter 15- Noah

**Noah**

Most people slept on the coach journey back but I was still buzzing with adrenaline and far too over excited even to consider it. Fleur had fallen asleep almost immediately curled up on her chair so she her head rested in my lap making it hard for me to move without waking her. She looked so sweet when she slept, her rose bud lips pressed into a pout and her brow furrowed as if she was concentrating very hard on sleeping. I fiddled absentmindedly with a curl of her red hair that had worked its way loose of her braids with the excitement of the day and pressed my burning forehead against the cool glass of the window.

It was past midnight by the time that we reached the palace and by that point everyone except me was sound asleep. I woke Quill by gently shaking her shoulder who woke Audrey with less than her usual energy. I tapped Fleur in an attempt to wake her, gently calling her name. She simple grunted and stayed asleep.

"Fleur!" I said urgently. "You need to wake up!" I heard a quiet chuckle from behind me and I turned to see the queen smiling at me. "Sorry." I murmured.

"Not at all. Would you like a hand?" She asked. I nodded gratefully.

"Fleur Honey?" She said, gently tucking the loose lock of Fleur's hair behind her ear. "Wake up, we're back now." Fleur's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled wearily Typical. The two of us walked in a comfortable silence back to our rooms with nothing except a tired wave when it came time to separate.

The next morning, more than one child excused themselves from breakfast from pure exhaustion. Both Fleur and Quill were missing, Audrey was there but she seemed to be sleepwalking and I advised her to go back to her room. She nodded sleepily. I spent most of the day in the children's room alone. It was beginning to get too cold to simply sit outside and I was not in the mood for games so I lounged around watching TV all day. It was only when I returned to my room after dinner that I remembered that we were to be on the report tonight. It was out fourth week at the palace and the third report we'd appeared in, however this is the first week that we'd actually be featuring. Egan dressed me in my smartest, crisp, blue suit that really didn't look too different from all my others and combed my hair over so it wasn't its usual mess. I walked into the great room where the report was filmed, surprised to find that I was one of the only ones there. Audrey was down first in her usual goody-two-shoes fashion. She waved me over,

"Hey Auds." I said. "You okay?"

"I'm so nervous." She breathed wringing her hands as if to prove her point. "What if I mess up? What if I say something that makes the king and queen want to kick me out." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Those are just _What ifs_ Audrey. I promise you will be fine.

"Hey." Fleur skipped up to us, her usual grin plastered across her face. I had to press my lips together to stop a gasp escaping and I had to try really hard not to stare. She was wearing the most elegant aubergine dress that hugged her waist but dipped of her shoulders gracefully, her gleaming hair was braided delicately in places but mostly left loose and she had iridescent powder brushed across her cheek bones so she'd glow under the studio lights.

"Wow." I couldn't stop myself from saying, "I mean… Fleur you look… wow."

"I thinkwhat Noah is _trying_ to say is you look amazing honey. That dress!" declared Quill, wandering up behind me, she too looked gorgeous in a buttercup yellow dress. Fleur smiled coyly, mumbling her thanks but letting her hair fall over her face like a protective mask. I smiled at her childlike bashfulness. A moment later, an official ushered us to our seats, I was both delighted and anxious to find myself in the front row. I straightened the cuff of my blazer nervously and took my seat in the head tier of the stand next to Quill and a dark, willowy girl named Suzanne. A buzzer sounded signalling ten seconds until we were on air. The king stepped onto his podium as the red light on the camera flicked on, motioning that we were rolling. The king began by speaking, as he did every week, about important political updates and significant happenings that really didn't get much more interesting when you were in the room, before handing over to Gavril to talk about the selection.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said, shooting a dazzling smile down the camera. "Welcome to tonight's special edition of the report." I watched in the monitor as clips filmed over the last few weeks rolled as Gavril talked over the top. Only by watching the film did I realise how many memories I had made over the last couple of weeks but also how much I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave this all behind. After the clip had rolled, Gavril invited the Queen and King over.

"Good evening your highness'."

"Evening Gavril." Smiled the queen,

"Queen America, how does it feel being on the opposite end of the selection?"

"It feels strange." She laughed after a moment of thinking. "I suddenly know how Maxon must have felt! All of these gorgeous, intelligent faces- it's so difficult to send any of them away, if I could I would keep every single one of them." The king nodded his agreement.

"Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?" He asked the king,

"I couldn't say." He said, "It's far too early to tell but I'd say I'd be happy with any one of these young people."

"Well, this chat has been lovely, I'm sorry to cut it so short but we would love to have some of the selected come and speak to us about their experiences so far. Garvil invited us down on by one for our interview, excluding the little ones who really couldn't be trusted not to mess up on camera. It only took me a moment to realise that I was going to be the last child interviewed so I sucked my stomach in and plastered the most realistic smile I could, waking my cheeks ache. I watched the others politely, trying not to let the nerves build up. Quill and Audrey's both interviews went well but Fleur absolutely owned it. She spoke fluidly and seemed totally relaxed as if it were completely natural to be speaking in front of an entire country. She was sweet, beautiful and funny, making everyone chuckle regularly and making the King and Queen shoot each other loving glances that were enough to melt your heart. They said that they didn't have any preferences but Fleur was a clear favourite of everyone. That was fine by me, Fleur was so serene and put together, I could imagine her making a perfect princess. He made his way down the row of us one by one until finally he came to me.

"Lastly, I invite young Noah Pewter to the stage." Fleur shot me a grin and a small thumbs up, mothing the words 'good luck'. I took a deep breath and strode over to the stage hoping my faux confidence concealed the ball of nerves brewing in my stomach. Gavril shook my hand as I sat down and smiled.

"Noah, good evening."

"Evening." I said, relieved I had managed to squeeze out a word without messing up.

"How has your selection experience been so far?" I thought for a moment,

"Exactly that, an _experience_. I really can't compare it to anything else I have done. It has really been incredible." Slowly, I felt the nerves begin to egg out of me and with reassuring smiles from both my friends and the royals, I felt it replaced with a growing sense of sureness. Gavril fired questions at me and I fired answers straight back, coming off- I hoped- as witty and sharp. Every now and then, I'd catch the king and queen give one another a pleased glance, making me feel all warm inside. By the time Gavril dismissed me, I was positively _glowing_. I was no Fleur Pitseller but I'd say that I did pretty well.

After the show, the King and queen wandered over to the stalls smiling.

"Could wait a moment before rushing off to your rooms, we would like to talk to you all briefly." said the king, for a moment, I was sure they were about to make a public elimination but the smile on the queen's face said otherwise. "Firstly," He said "I would like to congratulate you all on your excellent performances a moment ago. Really superb well done!"

"Secondly," Butted in the Queen excitably "Every year since I became queen, we have had a royal Halloween party and this year we would like to hold it in honour of you!" There was a huge delighted gasp and some applause.

"You are all invited and of course you will have to wear a costume!" Grinned the king "The more inventive the better." Everyone whooped for joy, "It will be held on Halloween night so that gives you just under two weeks to prepare. However, this isn't at all a prestigious event at all and it isn't a test either, we just want you all to have fun!"

"For now, though," Said the queen "You should all get to bed. Well done again tonight and sleep well."


	16. Chapter 16- Fleur

All anyone could talk about for the next week was the Halloween party. They said it want a test but I knew that I wanted to come out on top. _Everything_ was a test even if they didn't intend it to be, every decision we made was being monitored in their subconscious and in the end a small decision would decide who was adopted and who was sent away crying. I had to make a statement with my costume, that is what Princess do. What is the point of blending in when I'm fighting for a role to stand out. The children room was unusually quiet in the weeks leading up to Halloween, the children mostly stayed in their rooms looking at designs their help had made for them. Most people had put no more thought into their costume though than a vague point at a sketch. Not me though I was determined to do it myself.

"Fleur, you haven't told us what you're going as for Halloween." Said Quill suddenly one evening a week or so after the announcement had been made shovelling strawberry shortcake into her mouth enthusiastically. I shrugged,

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, just tell us!" Pleaded Audrey. I smiled slyly and tapped the side of my nose making them roll their eyes exasperatedly. The truth was, in actual fact I hadn't come up with many ideas as all and the ones I did mostly ended up in the bin. It was proving to be more difficult than I had thought initially. That evening, I sat at my desk, a blank sheet of paper in front of me. I scribbled down an idea, scrutinising it for just a moment then tearing it out and throwing it scrunched up towards the wastepaper basket where it fell short and rolled into a pile of other discarded ideas that also hadn't quite reached the basket either, (I think it was safe to say that my aim hadn't exactly improved since Quills first lesson) Isabella bustled past, scooping the balls into the basket as she went.

"I can still design if you like, we're running out of time." Originally, she had looked relieved to be rid of an extra job when I'd told her I'd be designing my own costume however with each passing day she seemed to be becoming more and more anxious it wouldn't be done in time. Honestly, I was a bit too but I had to do this myself.

"It's alright." I said biting my lip, "It's just a touch of… drawers block. Oh, why can't I think? Think!" I commanded myself hitting my head with the heel of my hand as if to bash ideas free. Isabella quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled it away.

"Don't do that, if you get concussion you won't be able to go to the party anyway. Maybe you should just give it a break for a while, go see what your friends are doing. It'll come to you."

"No." I said wandering out through to the balcony. "No, I have to finish this otherwise it'll never get done." I looked out across the perfectly manicured gardens. Although the leaves were turning brown now it was still as magical as ever. I wiled myself to think, tucking an annoying strand of hair behind me ears and looking wildly around for some kind of inspiration. Suddenly it came to me, an idea so simple yet creative I knew none of the others would be able to execute like me. Perfect.

"I have it!" I announced to Isabella bursting back into my room. "It's perfect." I spent the next ten minutes sketching it out and then handed the pad to Isabella proudly. "Do you think we can do it?" I asked hopefully. She grinned,

"We can certainly try!"

For the rest of the week, I barely left my room. I ate there when I was acceptable and I spent very little time in the children's room. I found the time spent with Isabella quite enjoyable and I could tell she was glad of the company, she must get very lonely. We spent most of our time sewing in my room or on the balcony when the October weather permitted it. She did all the difficult bits obviously but I helped choosing thread and fabric and sewing on odd beads and buttons. We finished it only hours before the party was due to start.

"Put it on!" Begged Isabella. "I'm dying to see it." I grinned, slipping off my day dress, tossing it to the side and slipping my new one over my head.

"You look _beautiful_." She sighed wistfully.

"You would too if you had a dress as lovely as this one! You really are the best dressmaker." She chuckled,

"Thank you, Fleur, but I'm nowhere near as pretty as you."

"Why don't you wear dresses? You would look so wonderful!"  
"It's not uniform." She sighed pensively as if the Idea tempted her.

"If I become princess, I shall make it my first order that all maids should wear the most beautiful clothing."

"That wouldn't be practical!" She laughed. "anyway, you should say _when_ you become princess not _if_. The king and queen would be utterly stupid not to adopt you after seeing you like this."

"Don't tease!" I pouted, "Anyway, you can't call the king and queen stupid! I think that that might be treason."

"So be it. I'm just saying it how it is. I'm not teasing though, you really do look wonderful."

"Thank you although I suppose I should take it off now, I'd rather not ruin the dress… or the surprise.

As I walked into the great hall, I couldn't help but let a delighted gasp escape my lips as I appreciated the sheer grand scale of it all. Balloons in silver, black, gold and varying shades of orange were stung in the ceiling, bunting was threaded along the wall and the long tables were draped in black and gold and stacked with tantalizing chocolates and delicate sweets in all different shades of the rainbow. Games and activities had been set up along the edge of the room for later enjoyment and speakers blared out popular music. After a quick survey of the room, I spotted Quill earning against a pillar at the side of the room, already munching on a handful of elegantly iced chocolates, wasting time with decorum was not really her style. She was dressed as a black cat with spindly whiskers drawn across her cheeks and tiny black heart shape painted on her nose.

"My god Fleur you look incredible!" She mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, skipping the pleasantries entirely. I couldn't stop myself from grinning, I was so anxious that they would like it and learning that she did filled me with delight. The secret had been worth keeping for the expression on her face alone. I was an Autumn fairy, It seemed so perfect with the colour of my hair and the fact that it was so fitting for the time of year. We'd woven a crown of leaves in varying shades of terracotta and ochre and placed it on my loose red waves like a crown. The dress had a tight gold lace bodice and sleeves that slipped off my shoulders slightly and onto which was sown a long floaty piece of net that acted like a cape and floated behind me gracefully when I moved. On the waistband were jewels in amber and ruby that melted nicely into my puffy pumpkin orange tulle skirt shat was woven with green and gold lights that glowed. Across my cheeks were brushed tiny gold and bronze stars and Isabella had painted my lips fiery red and my eyelids iridescent gold. The wings that I had made with were shimmering gold fabric stretched across a wire frame to look like the skeleton of a leaf and pinned to my bodice. I was glad to see that our efforts had not gone to waste, looking around the room, I saw plenty of ghosties, witches and even a porcupine but no other snow fairies.

"Thanks Quill, you look great too." Moments later Audrey and Noah arrived chatting together. Audrey was wearing a black tutu and red and black spotted blouse with wings sewn to the back, next to her Noah was dressed a skeleton his face was painted a ghostly white and the areas around his eyes painted black so his sockets appeared hollow and he had a long, sickening grin painted all the way up to his ears and in his hand, he held a great pointed sickle.

"Scary!" Stated Quill to Noah,

"Thanks!" he said, "You both look great!"

"What are _you_?" she said, motioning to Audrey's attire.

"Obviously, I am a ladybug." She flapped her wings demonstratively. "Did you know that ladybugs bleed from their knees when they feel threatened?"  
"I know you may feel threatened by my _dazzling_ good looks Auds but there isn't any need to start doing _that_!" Said Noah, jokingly running his hands through his tangle of black hair making us all laugh and groan.

"Look! Look! Look at me Fleur." I felt a tiny hand tugging at my skirt. I spun around to see Fenella dressed in a huge stuffed jack-o-lantern suit with a tiny green stalk planted among her golden curls. She looked a complete pudding and by the looks of the little grin on her face, she knew it as well.

"You, look wonderful sweetie." I bent down and picked the little girl up spinning her round until she squealed in delight. Once I'd finished she wrapped her little legs around my waist and laughed,

"Pretty Fleur!" She smiled lifting up a ginger curl and then dropping it. I chuckled,

"go on!" I laughed popping her down on the floor, "go and play with you friends." Obediently, Fenella skipped away her golden hair flying out behind her.

"Cute kid." Remarked Quill.

"Isn't she just?!" I grinned. The king and queen arrived when the party was in full swing. The queen was dressed as a witch and the king was a wizard admittedly not the most inventive costumes but they looked sweet. They began making their way round the room, dancing with the children, chatting and playing games. It was late by the time they got around to our side of the room but we had managed to keep ourselves occupied between apple bobbing and candy.

"Evening guys." Said the king "Are you having a good time." We all enthusiastically voiced our delight.

"The food is amazing!" I gushed popping another sugar pink candy in my mouth. The queen laughed,

"I would have guessed you would like it!" She smiled.

"You all look great!" Said the king "Well done." Audrey excused herself and dashed away to get more punch, Noah, Quill and the king began enthusing about a book about wizards that they had all read, I had not. I stood nodding politely for a minute before America broke off and turned to me.

"You dress is amazing. The design is so unique, you must have a very talented maid."

"Actually, I designed it." I said filling up with excitement that she had noticed, "although my maid did do most of the sewing. She showed me how to do some. I made the wings." I burbled.

"Is that where you have been all week? I noticed that you have not been in the children's room at all. I thought you might be sick, I almost came to check on you but all the while you were doing this! Wow!"  
"I enjoy the company of my maid, Isabella she has such interesting stories, well for me at least." The queen smiled sadly as though remembering a bitter sweet memory although I was unsure what I had said.

"Yes." She sighed "The staff here are all so lovely."

"Mer?" Maxon tapped his wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I have to keep going. I'll feel bad if I don't talk to everyone but we'll chat later, yeah?" I smiled,

"Yeah." As the Maxon and America walked away the others swarmed back to me.

"What were you talking about?" Demanded Quill.

"Just my dress." I said.

"You're so lucky! The king and queen like you so much!" Groaned Audrey. "I wish I was in with a chance like you." There was an awkward break, I was unsure of what to say without sounding rude or insincere. In the end I just settled for-

"Come on guys! What are we doing standing around?" I grabbed Audrey's wrist and dragged her onto the dance floor. We danced for hours only stopping to stuff our mouths with candy and chocolate. The music was loud and energetic so the room became hot and sweaty fast. After an hour or so, the little kids had gone to bed and I had to droop and start feeling very sick.

"I'm just going for a breath of fresh air." I called to Quill whose energy levels seemed inversely proportional to mine. She nodded but continued dancing with the others. The hall seemed gloriously cool in comparison to the stuffy great room. I sat myself down on a conveniently placed couch, willing myself not to vomit all over my lovely dress.

"Are you alright miss?" Asked a passing guard.

"Yes, quite alright." I managed to swallow, putting in my best smile. He nodded, seemingly satisfied and continued on his rounds. I needed to be alone. I walked down the hall cautiously because of my nausea. I came upon a door which I assumed to be a cupboard of sorts. I dashed inside, sinking down by the back of the door, willing my head to stop spinning. I buried my head in my hands and took deep breath, really regretting that last handful of chocolate I had eaten. Suddenly, something soft and warm brushed against my hand making me yelp with shock.

"Don't worry," Cut a voice through the darkness, "That's just Gus. He won't hurt you." I yelped again scrambling to my feet and pressing my back against the door. The mysterious figure flicked a switch so the lights flickered on causing me to clamp my hands over my eyes whilst they adjusted to the sudden blast of light. The room was larger than I had initially thought, some sort of larder with shelved stacked with food. When, finally I could see again I looked up. There was a tall gangly boy, maybe a year or two older than me with a messy tawny blonde fringe, around his ankles was a large, very fat ginger cat.

"what are you doing here?" asked the boy.

"what are _you_ doing here?" I retorted. He frowned,

"I was sent here. You?"

"Sent here?" I said but I couldn't say anymore.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly noticing my peaky face. I could only manage a small shake of my head, I proceeded to vomit in a conveniently placed, nearby bucket. After a moment, I started shaking and I sank to the floor by the door. A second later, he sat in the floor next to me offering me a bottle of water he had grabbed from the shelf.

"You know," he chuckled, "Here, you usually greet a new acquaintance with an introduction or maybe a handshake. People don't really tend to vomit upon meeting someone." I laughed weakly.

"I'm Fleur."

"I know!" He laughed, "Everyone in the palace knows you. You're the royals favourite." I blushed,

"What's your name."

"Alexander."

"I haven't seen you in the selection." I remarked.

"That's because I'm not."

"Not what?"

"In the selection. I work here." He shrugged.

"Oh." Was all I could squeeze out. He was quite attractive and looked, I guessed, Quite old for his age although he didn't look like he could have been more than fifteen and much too young to have a proper job.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, glancing at me cautiously.

"I… I think I'm alright." I said, noticing that the spinning in my head had slowed.

"Do you think you can stand up?" He asked hopping up himself.

"Yes, I do." I took his outstretched hand and helped myself to me feet, testing my wobbly legs with a shake. I nodded.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?" I nodded again.

"Thanks." He took my arm and supported me up the stairs as I gave directions to my room. When we got there, Isabella gave me a questioning look, noticing my smudged makeup and pale face. I didn't feel like explaining. Luckily, Alexander did. He didn't insist on coming in he just stood in the doorway and talked,

"Alex?" She said.

"Not now." He said. "I think she's okay just eaten too much. She needs sleep, and maybe some water she should be fine in the morning." He smiled after finishing and addressed me, putting a surprisingly reassuring hand on my shoulder.

'I hope we can speak again sometime when you aren't delirious and/or puking everywhere. Not that I mind of course." He joked. I smiled weakly and managed to push out a laugh.

'I hope so too."


	17. Chapter 17- Noah

**Noah**

After the Halloween party, eliminations were coming thick and fast, it seemed like the royals were rushing for something. By mid-November, there were only nineteen of us left, almost half the competition was gone. Eliminations effected everyone but no one visibly more than Fleur. Since her illness at the party Fleur had been distant and dreamy- more than usual. She hid herself away in her room more than usual and although for the most part she was still her bubbly self, she never quite seemed present. Once, I had voiced my worries to Quill and Audrey, Quill told me that I was just being paranoid and Fleur was her usual self, I should stop being obsessed. Audrey agreed. That stung but then again, maybe it was true. I wanted to ask her but I equally didn't like the thought of offending her over something fabricated.

It came as a shock to us all when one day, the king and queen announced that they would be spending one on one time with each of us now that there were fewer children. To be honest it made sense. It made sense that they might want to get to know their future child, that they needed to get to know us on a more personal level but it didn't make the whole ordeal any less daunting. I knew that this was a test. It started mid-November, At least two or three times a week, kids would burst into the children's room bragging about the archery lesson they'd had or the film they'd watched. It was enough to make you want to be sick. My time came in late November. I came in from a tiring day in the children's room to find a silver platter sitting on my bedsheets I unfurled the peace of thick parchment feeling the weight of the quality paper in my fingers. The king and Queen requested my company tomorrow on the tennis court at ten AM. Dress code: casual. It read the note over three times wondering how at the palace made something so mundane sound like a prestige event.

"Egan?" I called through into my bathroom where I could hear him. He emerged smiling as I handed him the note to inspect. He seemed genuinely excited for me, if I had to guess I think he'd been waiting for this moment.

The next morning, I ambled down to the courts dressed to suit in a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a jacket as although we were still in Angeles it was the back end of November so the air had a certain bite to it. When I arrived the king and queen were both already there, wearing clothes not to dissimilar to mine. The Queens face lit up when she saw me and as soon as I came close enough, she enveloped me in a large hug that caught me completely off guard. The king showed less emotion but he still seemed pleasantly pleased to see me.

"Tell me Noah." He said tucking his hands behind his back and grinning, "Have you ever played badminton?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise and shook my head.

"No," Said the Queen, "I haven't either. We can be new together. Us against you Max?" She lifted up a long tennis-like racquet and spun it in her hands experimentally.

"You're on!" He laughed picking a racquet and handing the remaining one to me. It seemed odd for them to be acting so casual but at the same time it seemed completely natural so I tried not to question it. Badminton was really just the same as tennis except with strangely shaped racquets and instead of a ball was an oddly shaped feathered thing called a birdie. It turns out that virtual sport isn't too different to actual sport, all my practice against Quill had been good for something and it turned out I wasn't too bad at badminton although not as good as the king even though I was sure he was going easy on us. We played for a good hour and a bit until we were all exhausted and in heaps of laughter.

"Let's call it a day." Said the Kind reaching up to catch a birdie that I had hit too long.  
"I agree." Laughed the queen, wiping her brow against the back of her hand. "We make quite a pair Noah." I grinned,

"Maybe I'll have to pinch you for my team next time." Said the king

"Hey no fair!" Laughed the queen "If I can't have him then no one can. Next time it's us against you Noah." I burst out laughing not only at the Queens mock childish behaviour but also at how surreal the whole situation. Both the king and queen laughed too but a chilling blast of wind cut us short.

"It's getting so cold." Said the Queen rubbing her arms as if to demonstrate. "Say Noah, how'd you like to come for a spot of tea with us to warm up or hot cocoa if you prefer." I blinked in surprise at the offer, no other children had described be offered tea but I accepted of course without hesitation. As if I was about to turn any opportunity down.

 **A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry that the Noah chapters aren't as long/ In depth as the Fleur ones at the moment! Please remember to review as reading them always puts a smile on my face and it also gives me good ideas of what I can do better and what I could include in the story.**

 **Eadlyn xx**


	18. Chapter 18- Fleur

**Fleur**

Christmas hit the palace like a bomb of festivity. One morning I came down to breakfast and all of a sudden, the banisters were strung with garlands and tastefully twinkling lights and A huge Douglas fir stood proudly in the entrance hall, everything suddenly seemed busier but also people genuinely seemed more cheerful. Perhaps it was just the energy boost that the selection needed and It might have been if I wasn't so preoccupied with my own thoughts. It seemed that by my calculations I was the only child not to receive one on one time with the king and queen. I thought that I had been secure in my standings I thought that they had liked me but with every next day that past, it seemed more and more like they had forgotten about me. It was only finally one breakfast a few days into December that I received a platter taken to me by a butler as I left the hall. I unfurled the piece of paper my eyes flitting across the page.

"Let's see!" Clamoured Audrey peaking over my shoulder. I smiled, folding up the note and stuffing up my sleeve.

"Later." I said heading up the marble stairs instead of my room.

"Can you read it aloud to me?" I asked handing Isabella the note as I burst through the door, "The writing is far to squiggly for me to understand." She unfolded the note, sitting on the corner of my bed and reading eloquently.

"The queen and king request your company this afternoon, they shall collect you from your room after you've eaten." My eyes widened and I felt like laughing in relief. Isabella had lunch sent up to my room so I'd be ready as soon as possible. At exactly twelve thirty noon I heard a knock at my door. I straightened my pants and turned to Isabella.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look like a princess Miss." I laughed and strode over to the door opening it with a grin. The queen and king smiled when they saw my bright face.

"Good afternoon Fleur." Said the queen,

"Your majesty." I said bobbing a quick curtsy. She laughed shaking her head,

"I've told you before darling, just call me America!" I smiled,

"Okay America."

"We were wondering if you'd care to accompany us down to the gardens." I nodded. The queen- America- slipped her arm through mine and Maxon placed his hand on my shoulder as we walked towards the garden.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked. I shook my head,

"No, never." I admitted.

"That's fine." Said the queen, "It's easy enough, you'll get the hang of it quickly I'm sure. Even so we'll take it slow to start off with." I smiled gratefully. The stables were far away so I got to see a lot of the gardens that I hadn't before. The stable was perched right atop a hill at completely the opposite end of the ground from the palace.

"Your highnesses." Said the stable boy standing and sweeping a low bow. "And you must be…?"

"Fleur Pitseller." I mumbled bobbing a curtsy as I'd been taught to do.

"I'm sorry to get in your way." He said.

"Absolutely not!" Said America with a smile, "We'll be out of your hair just a moment."  
"Do you know how to saddle a horse?" Asked Maxon. He nodded. "Fantastic. Would you mind helping Fleur here saddle one? She doesn't know how."

"Of course." The stable boy showed me to a stall containing a chocolate brown horse.

"This is buttercup. She's a sweetheart- you'll be in safe hands with her." He said stroking his velvety nose.

Maxon and America both has already geared up and handed me an equestrian helmet which fastened under my chin. All of a sudden, Maxon lifted me up with his strong arms and deposited me on the horse making me shriek in surprise.

"It's okay." He said, mounting his own horse. The queen drew her horse up beside mine.

"Shall we go?" She asked. I nodded a little nervously as we began to walk slowly onwards. After a while, I began to get confident and we sped up a little and my grip on the reign became less rigid. Maxon and America trotted a long either side of me and it was peaceful.

"Are you happy here Fleur." America spoke. I blinked in surprise.

"Of course, I am! I couldn't be any happier." She smiled.

"Was this a bad idea?"

"Yes, it was- I think I like horse riding." She laughed,

"No, I mean the selection. I thought it was a wonderful idea but with every child I have to send away I think my heart breaks a bit more." I looked up at her sadly and for the first time I realised that this was not only a feat for her. "Each elimination seems to hit you pretty had Fleur, does it bother you." I sighed thinking for a moment.

"Yes. But not in the way you might think. No one harbours any bad feelings towards you when they are eliminated. If they do they'd be a fool. You have shown us unimaginable kindness if it weren't for you, we'd still be half starved." Something flitted across her eyes a memory of some sorts. She nodded and continued to trot silently.

"I was alive for it you know." I said.

"For what?"  
"Your selection. I was two at the time so I don't really remember it."  
"Oh really?" She said although I could tell she was unsure where I was going with it.

"Do you remember it?" I asked, she laughed,

"I think something like that would be hard to forget."

"Well then you know how it feels to be in our position then."

"But you are children! You are far more fragile."

"As I remember you were hardly more than a child yourself." She nodded,

"You have a point."

"Anyway, when the people were eliminated they were sad right?" I said, she nodded slowly,

"You're not making this much better." She chuckled,

"No listen. They were upset but that faded quickly, they all got snapped up by other eligible men and now they probably all have families of their own. They couldn't imagine being in your position right now and to be honest they probably wouldn't want to." She laughed out loud,

"No. You're probably right!"

"Anyway, it'll be the same for us. No one comes into the selection thinking that they will be picked, they simply just think they have a chance. When one day, one of us becomes king or queen the rest of us will watch the report at home and look at the other and think _I could never do that_ but they will be glad they had the chance." She took a moment to process what I had just said, I realised I had been speaking quite fast.

"You are wise beyond your years Fleur Pitseller." She smiled, "Maxon! Come here!" She called out to her husband who had galloped some way into the distance. He circled back and joined me at my side. "Do you think you could do Fleur that there is a chance you'd _want_ to do it."

"Do what?"  
"Rule our country." I spluttered in surprise.

"Yes. If it meant that I could keep all this then I think there is a high impossibility indeed." Maxon and America both looked relieved and Anxious somehow simultaneously.

"That's good." Said Maxon with a grin, "Because you are one of the few children we are really considering adopting." The last thing I remember was slipping sideways on my horse and landing on the desiccated ground with a hard thwack.

When I woke it was dark It must have been late. I looked around me in confusion, although the lack of light made it hard for me to see I could tell I was not in my own bed. I tried to sit up but for the first time I realised there was something more than the covers tying me to the bed. I let out a confused whimper like an animal caught in a trap before suddenly, queen America was by my bed side and Maxon was at the other, stoking my hair out of my face.

"Where am I?" I whimpered.

"It's okay, you're safe." Calmed Maxon.

"We're in the hospital wing. You took a fall from your horse." Said the queen. I blinked looking round me and realising that she was right.

"I remember I think." I said, rubbing my temples trying to soothe the stabbing pain in my head.

"It's okay." Said Maxon, "it was a clean break, it should heal nicely in a few weeks." Said Maxon. I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me." He pulled back the sheets to reveal my right leg encased in a tough, white plaster cast.

"You don't remember do you?" Said the queen.

"No. not really." I admitted, trying to put the fragments of memories back together in my mind.

"That's okay, the doctor said you might have some short-term amnesia. Do you remember who we are."

"Yes. You're… You're the king and queen." They looked relieved.

"You'll be fine." He laughed. "We should probably let you rest. We just wanted to know you're alright." I suddenly realised that they must have been sitting here all day, it was early afternoon when we were out riding and now although I couldn't tell you the time, I knew it was late.

"Oh, one more thing." Said the queen reaching into her pant pocket. "You have good friends. They're worried about you and when they were told they couldn't see you they left you this." She pulled out a white envelope and handed it to me, "We didn't want to open it." I slid my finger under the flap and pulled out a hand made card. The drawing wasn't brilliant but it was cute. I guessed that Noah had drawn it.

"What does it say?" asked Maxon expectantly.

"I… I'm no sure."

"Read it." Said America.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I took a deep breath, I supposed I'd have to tell them at some point.

"Because I don't know how."

 **A/N well this was a chapter of twists! It means so much to me that you have stuck at this managed to read all eighteen chapters of this book so far, thank you 3!**

 **Eadlyn xx**


	19. Chapter 19- Maxon & America

**Maxon and America**

"She doesn't know how to _read_ Ames." Said Maxon sitting on his bed next to his wife.

"Thank you I gathered that much." Murmured America. She felt awful for many reasons. Firstly, she was the reason Fleur had a broken ankle, she should have guessed the shock would have been too much she should have broken it more gently but she'd let her stupid overexcitement get the better of her. Secondly, she should have realised Fleur couldn't read. The signs had been everywhere but she had been too absorbed to noticed.

"I have been an orphan all my life." Fleur had said when they questioned her. "Most children go to school before the go to the orphanage but I didn't- how could I."  
"It's out fault." Said America burring her head in her hands.

"How?" asked Maxon putting his arm round her shoulders, "How is this our fault?"

"We run this country Max. That means we run the orphanages, the conditions that these children lived in, that the children still live in!"

"You're right. You are so right. I can't believe we never thought to ask them."

"What are we going to do?" they sat in silence for a few minutes as they strained to think.

"Ames?"

"Yes?"  
"I don't care what but we have to do _something_."


End file.
